MERRISH LANGUAGE
Please press Ctrl - F to find specific words much faster. SENTENCE STRUCTURE: In general, speak in "common" and insert in merrish wherever it is appropriate. But if you want to be fancy, here are some basic sentence structures for complete merrish sentences/thoughts. A: Hello, what is your name? B: Hello, my name is Tri'Donis. A: Tala, de wa na? B: Tala, (triton) Tri'Donis de wa. C: Are you alright? D: It is hurting but I am okay. Thankyou. C: Onata malee ya? D: Maktah faresh ba, onata malee. Talawa'na. EXPRESSIONS: Yah (hhhhhh) - yes Nah (hhhhhh) - no Tala - hello, greetings Lusa em - see you (goodbye) Safa'wala - goodbye. Literal translation: "safe waters" Tawala'na - thank you Vel'bekom - welcome De wa na? - What is your name? Vel'bekom ee'cee malee ya - You are welcome here. Calish! - Stop! Enough! Honata'na? - honestly?; are you serious? Tasleh en ostio! - Tastes like oysters! Onata malee - It's okay. I'm okay. Literal transation: "Okay, I am (it is)". Mia ya diwia tuu'lak maktah faresh dah'na! - May you die a thousand painful deaths! Shirah talease - Not worthy to be in your presence (used around those of much higher standing) CURSES: Delmo nacht! - Holy shit! Wetala heshanava! - What the hell! Naal a nacht! - Piece of shit! Dramaar im'ah scala - Suck my scales! QUESTIONS: Weeyah - Why? Heewah - How? Wooah - Who? Wha (hhhhhh) - What? Heewah'ma cha'chinga - How much money? TITLES IN GROUP: Ah'wala'he - Leader. Literal Translation: Protector of All Waters Sala'sherah - Sorcereress/Sorcerer Cha'rah'tah - Champion Hee'lah - Healer Sca'lah - Scholar Pries'tah - Priestess/Priest El'da'rah - Elder Dee'laka - Disciple Gatha'rah - Gatherer ------------------ OTHER ROLES: ------------------ Ah'wala'rah - Goddess of Water (known on land as Anahita) Tal'rah - demi-god that serves the Ah'wala'rah NOUNS: Ah'rah'cha - Temple (literally, God/Goddess place) Aldrannak - life force, energy Bah'bah - bubble Bi'bah - baby, child Bra'dah - brother (not biological) Cha'chinga - money, currency (gold, silver, etc.) Dah'na - death Dramaar aldrannak - draining life force Ee'cee - here Flotha'ee - boat, ship Fru'gah - frog Fu'zah - furry land creature Gramaar aldrannak - giving life force Haanii - Moon He - protection (also verb) Henafa - courage Ju'ju - magic Kazangas - breasts Krah'kah - cracken/kracken; sea monster Laga - leg Lala - land Luff - love Makaadah faresh lekdu - ancient mer that drained all life from landwalkers; hunted them Maktah faresh - pain (also verb/adjective) Naal - piece Na'laga - two legged creatures, generic term for land walker Na'laga'cha - Human Village (literally, Human place) Nacht - shit, feces Nathraak - volunteer for dramaar aldrannak (sucking fais) Ostio - oysters Pa' - nothing Rah - god, goddess Rassa - sun Scala - scales Sha'laga - four legged creatures (literally, four legs) Si'sah - sister (not biological) Snu'gah - snuggles/soft sex Snu'snu - hard sex Ta' - everything Tana'rassa - fire (literally, little sun) Tasleh - taste (also verb) Ta'ta - turtle Tha'ee - thing Thee'cee - there Tree'sah - tear (also means sadness) Tritah - mermaid Triton - merman Vitawana - victory Wala - water ------------------- RACE GROUPS: ------------------- Placing 'ton at the end of a race name specifies a male, while 'ta specifies a female. Furthermore, 'he at the end of the race and gender specification is our equivalent to King and Queen while it literally means Protector. Araflo'ah - Fae (Generic term, literally "air floater") Araflo'ah'ton - Male Fae Araflo'ah'ta - Female Fae Blacada Patah'ayuh - Drow (literally, black elves) Blacada Patah'ayh'ton - Male Drow Blacada Patah'ayuh'ta - Female Drow Dewalana - Dragon Dewalana'ton - Male Dragon Dewalana'ta - Female Dragon Makdo - Vampire Makdo'ton - Male Vampire Makdo'ta - Female Vampire Makoosh - Demon Makoosh'ton - Male Demon Makoosh'ta - Female Demon Na'laga - Human (Two legs, generic term for land walker) Na'laga'ton - Male Human Na'laga'ta - Female Human Patah'ayuh - Elf (Generic term, literally "pointy ears") Patah'ayuh'ton - Male Elf Patah'ayuh'ta - Female Elf Talfa - Lycan Talfa'ton - Male Lycan Talfa'ta - Female Lycan Witada Patah'ayuh - Elf (literally, white elves, specifies that the Elf is not Drow) Witada Patah'ayuh'ton - Female Elf Witada Patah'ayuh'ta - Male Elf ----------------- BODY PARTS: ----------------- Ayuh - Ear Bi'bah'cha - Stomach/belly (literally, baby place) Hoo'hah - Vagina Jemima - Eye (Also means gem or jewel) Na'jemima - Eyes (Also could mean two gems) Kazanga - Breasts Laga - Leg Mo'cha - Mouth (literally, voice place) Myavah - Hair Naga - Penis (also means snake) Patah - Teeth -------- FOOD: -------- Ga'tah - Food Snu'ga'tah - Aphrodisiac fruit that grows under the sea (literally, sex food) = VERBS: = Ara'taka - to fly He - to protect (also noun) Dekkotaa - to flee, book it... bail like hell.... tear asss into the tupacalypse Diwia - to die Dramaar - to take, drain, steal Flo'ah - to float Gah - to go Gramaar - to give Lala'taka - to walk Luff - to love (also noun) Lusa - to see Malee - is,am (ex. Carish'naka malee - It is beautiful.) Maktah faresh - to hurt, to suffer from pain (also noun/adjective) Meeka - to feel Shivala - to show, reveal Tasleh - to taste (also noun) Vivia - to watch, spy Wala'taka - to swim Wawa - to want, need = ADJECTIVES: = Bah't - Bad/mean Ba'hoo - Bored/boring Bana - big Blacada - Black Bluda- blue Carish'naka - beautiful, amazing Delmo - holy, sacred Gah't - Good/nice Grada - Green Hap'ah - Happy/cheerful Invia - infertile Im'ah - my (mine) La'zah- Lazy Ma - much, several, many Maktah faresh - painful (also noun/verb) Peeka - Precious Rada- Red Safa - safe Tal - middle, between Tana - small/tiny Tree'sah - Sadness/sad (Also means tear) Via - fertile Vivia - watchful Yalada - Yellow example: Im lusa bana flotha'ee! I see a big boat! Ba'hoo hred malee. He is boring. Hren, hap'ah malee. She is happy. CONNECTORS: a - of ba, - but ya - you (use at the end of the sentence) aa - and mia - may en - like (something is like something else) tu'ah - to PRONOUNS: Im - I or me em (informal) ya (formal) - you Hred - he or him Hren - she or her wi - we or us dhem - They or them NUMBERS/COUNTING: Ia - one Na - two Sa - three Sha - four Ga - five Raka - six Shacha - seven Hacha - eight Kya - nine Jya - 10 Handa - 100 Tuu'lak - 1000 Example: 100 mermaids - Handa trita Example: 158 demons! - Handa Ga'Jya'Hacha makoosh! (100+5*10+8)